Procurement
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom/Christmas Carol crossover oneshot. Inspired by Miriam1. While the Observants are away Clockwork receives a visit from a mysterious ghost with a strange a request.


**Danny Phantom: Procurement**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**A Christmas Carol**_** or Danny Phantom, they belong to Mr. Charles Dickens and Mr. Butch Hartman.**

**Author's Note: After reading the latest chapter of Miriam1's HP/DP fic I came up with this idea.**

**Clockwork**

I peered at the streets of the great city from my mirror in the Ghost Zone. The cold December air blew wildly but something was keeping the people warm. Something deep within their souls seemed radiate warmth and spread it to the people and even, by some unknown mechanism, to me

The Observants had adjourned until the New Year after Lady Hectate had convinced them that I could handle the timeline without their _help_. "Ah peace and quiet," I told myself as I transformed into a child and felt the excitement of the time course through me.

After seeing that everything was as it should be I decided to go to my quarters to meditate when a strange sound came to my ears. It was the sound of clanking metal and coins jingling in a bank. Muffled in between the clank and jingle I could hear footsteps approach the entrance of the tower, "I thought you'd come tonight," I said as I felt a ghost enter the room but did not turn to acknowledge his presence.

"I apologize for my intrusion but as you know my fate does not afford me the luxury of time and can only appear for but for a brief moment," the specter said remorsefully. He spoke the truth the Divine decreed that for his sins, that he was doomed to wander the world. "I know, I deserve it for what I did on earth," he admitted.

"That is the wisest thing you've said since you were a child," I told my visitor chuckling, "let me guess why you've come…," I said but from the corner of my eye I saw him hold up his hand.

"Please, Tempus, allow me to plead my case for myself," he said as I nodded. "You know how I spent my time on earth and how deeply I regret it," he said as I sighed in frustration. "I know you presume I ask for absolution for myself, but that is not why I am here this time," he said, normally he comes here pleading to have punishment stopped and allow him rest.

"You have my attention," I told him as I heard his posture straighten which was made known by the clank of the metal that announced his presence.

"When I was alive, I had but one friend made in my mold," he said, "however unlike me who willingly walked the path of slavery. My friend has been driven to his road by misfortune and has no choice but rely on his folly as it seemed it was the only thing that cared for him and never left him," he explained as took in his words.

"You know that the Observants have forbade me from interfering with the timeline," I warned him remembering that they were not happy when I intervened so England would defeat Spain's Armada when they tried to invade the country on the orders of Phillip II and Sixtus V. The battle was supposed to be a victory for Spain but had that happened certain events in the future would not come to pass and thus required my intervention.

"Yet a person can change while they walk the earth," he pointed out, "I come here to plead on behalf of my friend," he said as closed my eyes trying to think of the best way of informing of the rules. "You need not tell me the rule banning us from intervening in the affairs or the living but that only applies to the Infernal Realms those in the Neutral Realms _can _intervene for them," he said as I chuckled, even in death he was a businessman and knew every iota of every law.

"Very well, what do you want?" I asked him to amuse him and indulge him in his request that he should speak without me telling him what he's going to say.

"I have come to him many times but my punishment forbade him from heeding my presence. I come here to ask permission that he might be able this one night to see and hear me and offer him a chance of redemption," he explained.

"Why do you come to me?" I ask him, "The council rules the Ghost Zone in the name of Lady Hecate, not me," I tell him as he sighs trying to plan the best words to use in his defense.

"With all respect to the Lady of the Dead, the men of my time regard her and her comrades as myths of long ago. They say they are made up by ancient men who knew not the inner workings of nature," he said, "However, as the specter of time, you are still regarded and revered if not by religion then by storytellers," he told me.

"True," I told him, "You do realize that this will not lessen your own punishment," I warn him as he nods causing the clanking metal to be heard again. "If I grant your request, how do you plan to redeem your friend," I ask him curiously.

"I was hoping that I might evoke what you might call the _Zeitgeists _of the various times in his life where he could see the wrongs he's done and learn from them. In addition, I would like to show him what the fruits of his labors would be if he continues his course," he explains while I remain silent for a moment.

"The Observants are going to have a fit but very well," I acquiesce reluctantly, "you may choose three times in his life that would allow him to reflect on his thoughts and deeds by any means with the exception of causing bodily harm to him. However under _no _circumstance are to you show him the fate of his soul, you may show him the effects his course will have on posterity but you will not divulge the dwelling place his soul will travel to," I tell him sternly.

"I understand and I will abide by the rules you have given me," he says happily.

"You are also not tell him how this intervention is allowed save that you have procured this opportunity," I say to him, "also the _Zeitgeists _can only be seen at certain times," I tell him as glowing calendar appears in front him, "he might think it all dream and you quest would be for naught," I warn him as he chuckles.

"Sometimes dreams can change the course of history," he tells me wryly as I nod in agreement.

"Very well, I see there is no stopping this plan," I said as I took a pocket watch from my belt and threw it to him. "This watch will allow you to be seen by your friend for one time only. It also has to power to reveal hidden things to him that might aid your quest," I tell him as I hear the metal clank again signally that he is standing up. "If you fail, then leave him be and let run its course," I tell him as I open a portal.

"I understand," he says as he slowly walks in my direction revealing the clanking of metal and coins were due to heavy chains and money boxes wrapped around him like some mechanical snake. An exhausted look played on his face as the weight of his chains exhausts him but he is not permitted rest. "I thank you Tempus for this chance," he said as he began to levitate causing the chains to rise up and flew through portal.

"Good Luck, Jacob," I tell him as the portal closes to go help his friend avert his fate and leaving me to look over the events in the Universe this dreary Christmas Eve.

**The End**


End file.
